Heated Bond
by Krystal Angel 17
Summary: “No ‘Stop it’, no ‘Not this’, no ‘Not here’ … these are the rules of the game, Uzumaki! Take it or leave it! Naruto just smiled in return “It’s a deal, bastard” AU, SasuNaru
1. Where do we stand?

**Heated Bond**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto…get over it

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, smut-y, lemon-y, bla-bla

**Warning:** This thing here you are about to read is **Yaoi**-ish (maleXmale), rated **M** , for the love of God. They will fuck like idiots, probably, in the next chapters, so don't like-y then don't fucking read-y (I have something today, like a fluke or something with this "-y" thingy, I used it all day) o.0

**Story:** "No 'Stop it', no 'Not this', no 'Not here' … these are the rules of the game, Uzumaki! Take it or leave it! Naruto just smiled in return "It's a deal, bastard" "

**Pairings:** Sasu/Naru and other two that appear in this chapter but I'll let you guys discover them ^^

**A/N :** I _know_ I should be working on the other two but lemme explain. This morning I woke up at seven o'clock a.m ….with this idea in my head. I must've dreamed it, I don't know. But I couldn't settle down until it was transformed in a story. Heh…and I wrote it all today. This is the first time I completed a chapter in just one day XD

I hope you guys will find it as interesting as I did ^^

~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter one:** Where do we stand??

~_~_~_~_~

In life there are things that must follow some rules in order to have a healthy deployment. Most of them are unwritten rules that one must be aware of to lead a normal life.

But, in the end, what does a _normal life _consist of?

I think that everyone defines the word "normal" in his own way based on his conceptions, on his believes and so he sets up this thing called _boundary _that allows him to not pass that invisible line that he himself made for the sake of leading a peaceful, untroubled, _normal_ life.

But what would be the fun in that?

At sixty years you will be asking yourself what have you accomplished in this life and end up answering that you wasted all those years trying to be a good citizen, working like there's no tomorrow from dawn 'til dusk, fucking your wife _once_ because you were too tired to begin another round and then you go to sleep because tomorrow you have to start all over again.

Sure, this might seem the perfect and desired life for most of you, but not for me.

By not passing the line once in a while you bound yourself to a monotonous life and end up regretting later that you didn't do a certain think when you were younger because you were afraid of what the society might think of it and now it's too damn late to do anything because you are not a teenager anymore and you might even have a family of your own that mark the limits of your actions and desires.

As cliché as it might sound, rules are meant to be broken and I pay my respects to the man that said this. Maybe in the future I'll even consider making a small shrine for him in my room.

It might sound weird coming from the mouth of a man that lead most of his life obeying rules set by his parents, his older brother, the society he lived in and even his own ones.

And I, Uchiha Sasuke, don't regret doing it because now I feel more alive than ever.

The thrill I get from doing something I shouldn't, something prohibited in some people's point of view, is unique.

The risk of playing a dangerous game is what makes it so intriguing and fascinating, and the sensations are worth the risk.

Anyone can enter this game but not all of them have the capacity to endure all the emotions at once. Fear, pleasure, desire, anxiety, affection, jealousy, passion, they all mingle in an instant and you are not quite sure what exactly are you feeling in that precise moment.

You might think I'm doing something illegal like breaking a bank with a stocking on my head, like in those stupid movies, or something among these lines, and yet I'm not breaking any law of my country … just the law of nature.

_**Because I, Uchiha Sasuke, slept with my best friend … and I liked it!**_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Rules are for fools I tell ya, for fools!

And as if it wasn't enough that we have certain rules that we must oblige to, in this stupid fucked up world exists even the so called _unwritten rules_. Now what's up with that??

I will never subdue to any kind of rule. Never have and never will. I have a will of my own and nobody can tell me what to do, how to behave, how to talk.

I am who I am and nothing will change that.

I don't play by rules because if I did so I would be one common human in addition to the mass, and _common_ doesn't exist in my vocabulary.

I'm often catalogued as being a loud, obnoxious, talkative, cheerful, young man by the persons that know me, who wears mostly gaudy clothes. But I don't do this just to keep the appearances, to hide some dark past; try to get some attention and whatnot's. Anything that crosses your mind you name it. This isn't just an act, a mask that I'm holding tight, a façade of some sort.

I don't wanna be another spot of grey in the background like you see in cartoons.

This is who I am, this is what represents me.

This is the signification of _Uzumaki Naruto._

One thing I valued the most at myself were my moral values that were very important to me. It may be hard to believe but I also possessed them.

Perhaps you are wondering why I am referring to them in the past tense.

_**Because I, Uzumaki Naruto, slept with my best friend… and I liked it!**_

If you read my statement and smiled even the slightest then it means you are not a homophobic freak, I'll give you credit for that, because I am an open-minded person myself and I like it when I encounter others like me.

About now you must wonder why I feel like my moral values have been wrecked if I'm ok with homosexuality. The reason behind all this is that both of us have girlfriends.

Girlfriends that know each other and are best friends. Girlfriends that we usually take out to double dates.

Girlfriends that seem so in love with us, yet the second there are not attentive, under the table our hands are searching desperately for each other.

Why don't we break up with our girlfriends and be together, you might ask.

Because our instincts are driven by curiosity. Curiosity of the unknown… of the prohibited.

We can experience with each other things that we are afraid to experience with our girlfriends because they appear such innocent and fragile beings that would freak out if we faced them with our fantasies.

Lust is the only thing that binds me and Sasuke in this dangerous and perverted game and we both agreed that as soon as our curiosity, need and desire will be extinguished we will return back to our normal lives.

It is said that once you've tasted the forbidden fruit, there is no turning back and you can't retain yourself from wanting more and more.

But it doesn't apply to us, because we can stop this whenever we want.

My phone started to jingle signaling me that I received a message. I flipped it open and noted that it was from Sakura.

'_Hey honey, in about 10 minutes I'll be at your house so please go get dressed because I'm positive you have forgotten all about tonight's dinner at Sasuke's and you are sitting like a fool in front of your PC, with only your boxers on, listening to that stupid "Ten Black Roses" song of yours"_

Naruto looked astonished for a few seconds then checked if he was indeed listening to that "stupid song" as Sakura put it and with only his boxers on, even if he knew she was right to begin with he wanted to double check. How the hell did she-?

The next instant a new message arrived.

"_Don't look so astonished, oh stupid one. Of course I would know such trivial things about you!"_

Is this woman reading my mind or something? She scares the shit out of me when she does these stuffs!

In exactly 10 minutes, Sakura was at my front door knocking and I had to roll my eyes. She must be the most punctual person I ever meet.

I put on my jacket and hasten my pace. She doesn't like to wait and gets mad very easy. Believe me when I say that you don't wanna experience her wrath.

As I open the door a pair of beautiful green eyes sparkled with joy (heh… I guess I have this effect on some peoples) encircling my shoulders with her hands.

I hug her tightly in response, feeling her soft breasts touching my chest. I lowered my head a little as one of my hands leaved her slim hips, caressing her soft, reddening cheek.

He lifted her eyes watching me as if not sure what I wanted but I knew that she was fully aware of it. Closing her eyes she awaited silently for me to close the gap between us and I happily complied just so I can prove a point, just so I can point out that Sakura is the woman I love and Sasuke is just a whim feed by my curiosity.

I deepen the kiss.

This should make my member twitch as always. This should make me start feel aroused and propose Sakura to ditch the dinner with the Uchiha and his girl and instead go right back inside the house, find the nearest comfy place to screw like rabbits. This is it, I can just feel it!

This … isn't working… at all!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You are late, _as expected_, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, moving aside letting his two friends to enter.

Naruto just shrugged and started taking off his shoes.

"What took you so long, Sakura?" Ino asked arriving by her lover's side, a mischievous grin adorning on her lips.

Sakura didn't respond instead opted to play with the hem of her blouse, blushing lightly and _cutely_ according to Ino.

If any of them had paid attention to the raven in that moment they would've noted the icy glare directed towards Sakura and the tiny sparkle of jealousy in his eyes before they reverted back to their usual expressionless state, as if nothing happened.

"Sorry to ruin the cheesy talk that is about to start but I am quite hungry! Dobe, come to the kitchen with me and help me set the table."

"Okay!" Naruto said following behind Sasuke.

"Ma, Sasuke! No need for that. We will do it. You guys go in the living room and me and Ino will prepare everything. We are girls after all!"

"No need, Sakura! You will have many years from now on the time to serve dinner to this imbecile, right here!" He said pointing towards Naruto.

She blushed when she realized what exactly implied what Sasuke had said.

Naruto, being Naruto, would have retorted to his friends insult without a second thought if he would've not realized the bitterness with which he uttered the sentence so instead he followed silently Sasuke in the kitchen.

He stopped in the doorstep watching as the raven pulled a tray out of the oven, a pleasant smell overwhelming his nostrils.

"You cooked it!" Naruto commented closing his eyes in the process savoring the aroma. Sasuke paused snapping his head in the direction of the boy.

"How did you-"

"Because anything that is done by you leaves me with a pleasant feeling behind!" Naruto said not opening his eyes as he continued to sniff the delicious smell as if he was in a trance.

"Anything? Does that mean that yesterday when I shoved you in my bed and fucked you senseless that also left a pleasant feeling behind? "Sasuke smirked tauntingly

Putting aside the fact that he wanted to tease his friend he was genuinely curious of the other's response his heart starting to thump in anticipation, slowly starting to regret for a moment that he brought up this subject all of a sudden, but he just…had to know.

"Yes!" Naruto answer with honesty opening his eyes and starring directly in Sasuke's, his eyes serious and more firm than ever, but gentle and soft at the same time with a tint of…something that Sasuke couldn't quite decipher.

"Come on, guys! What is taking so long? You just have to put the food in some plates and bring them over! It's not like you are cooking in this instant so hurry already!" Ino shouted from the living room.

They snapped all of a sudden as if they were in a trance, each lost in the others eyes, and were wondering just how much time pasted since they were doing it.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at his friend "We should get busy or the ladies in there will break our necks!"

Sasuke just nodded in response, fetching four plates and placing them on the kitchen table. He suddenly remember that just minutes ago he was angry at the blond idiot so in a blink of the eye he was standing behind him, but he appeared too engrossed in his thoughts to even notice the boy's presence.

"Dobe…" he whispered slowly, putting his head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. The blond jumped slightly but immediately relaxed.

"What?"

"If you come one more time near me or my house, reeking of that woman's perfume or worse fuck her and then meet me I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You heard me well, dobe!"

"Now wait a minute! Don't tell me that you didn't screw Ino today cuz I won't believe you"

Sasuke smirked

"Actually I did! And God, you just can't imagine how bad I fucked her!"

"Please, spear me the details, bastard!"

"But, the whole time I imagined myself pounding into you! She even said _'my, my Sasuke! What was with you today? I never saw you making love to me this passionate! It would be good if you were so into it all the time' _

"So that means you sucked in bed 'til today?"

Sasuke had to refrain himself from kicking Naruto.

"You are missing the point, idiot!"

As to make himself clear he let his hand slip until it reached Naruto's pants, rubbing gently against the fabric. Naruto arched his back, a slow moan erupting from his lips.

He was eager; his skin needed Sasuke's touch, his lips playing with his nipples again, and the gentle un-Sasuke-ish kisses all over his body. Since the other day his body burned wherever he had been touched.

He really wanted him, but it would be a cold day in hell before he would admit he wanted the raven to fuck him again.

"Sa-Sasuke… Please! The girls are in the other room! What if they see us?"

Sasuke spun Naruto around facing him and grasping him by his shoulders.

"I'm going to say this once and only once!" Sasuke paused a little and Naruto nodded curious as to where this conversation was leading.

"No _**'stop it'**_ "

"No _**'not this' **_"

"No _**'not here'**_ "

"No _**"not now' **_"

"These are the rules of the game, Uzumaki! Take it or leave it!"

Naruto really seem to ponder his options as Sasuke was beginning to feel quite irritated.

Just when he was about to shove the boy away and send him to hell Naruto's face was enlighten by a grin, he dropped to his knees and opened the Uchiha's zipper.

"It's a deal, bastard!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N : Aaaah…yes I am a sick person and that's that! Why can't I concentrate on just one fic I don't know! T_T

Anyway, please review if you liked this story. Of course, the one that has more reviews that one would be updated first! *because I wanna keep my readers happy * XD

Btw…dunno why, but I kinda liked writing about NaruSaku and SasuIno… maybe I should really change into a hetero couples fic *thinking* XD

Who knows what you will see in chapter 2 *laughs and runs away before the readers kill her*


	2. Now we know!

**K.A.:** As promised here is the next chapter! Did you expect it to come out so quickly?? Neither did I ^^ because I wrote like a quarter of this chapter and then …._sileeeenceeee_ … I had no idea how to continue it.

You have to thank **Noriaki-sama **a.k.a **Sasuke's seiyuu **for his great voice that inspired me to write.

I listened to **Suigintou no Yoru **as I wrote this (actually if the song in winamp changed I was… lost O__O so I had to put it on repeat) *laughs*

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter because I had so much fun writing it ^^

**Warnings:** MaleXMale doing naughty stuff, kinda fluff-ish( this is Nariaki-sama's influence T__T ), unbeta-ed

Not mine…but hey…one can only hope!

I was thinking something the other day… If I married Kishimoto-sama then…that _would_ make Naruto and the others _mine_, no? *scratching her chin*

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 2:** Now we know

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ino entered fuming in the kitchen about to give a piece of her mind to the two boys but stopped mortified, all blood draining from her face due to the sight that greeted her.

"What the…hell is happening in here, Sasuke?? Tell me this is just my wild imagination at work!"

As Naruto heard Ino's voice he couldn't suppress a chuckle, continuing to move his hand up and down slowly, teasingly on Sasuke's hardening member.

"N-no…you are n-not imagining anything!"

"I can't believe it!"

"The truth is right in your face! What is so hard to believe? Tell me!"

After being rewarded with silence Sasuke tried once again.

"See anything you like? Stop standing there gaping like a fool and come closer to get a better view!"

Ino complied approaching very slowly, as if counting to five until she took a new step.

Naruto was unfazed by the blond girl's approaching steps, all his attention on Sasuke's member that he finds to be rather intriguing. The other day when he had sex with his friend he didn't have the chance to study it, because it would've felt awkward to just stare at the man's penis, but now it was the perfect chance.

He watched as it twitch uncontrollably with every gentle stroke and he felt something strange it the pit of his own stomach. It was exciting.

This was the first time in his life when he touched other member than his own and even if one might label it as twisted, he quite enjoyed it.

Reaching her…_boyfriend's _side…she wasn't sure that it was her boyfriend anymore because the man in front of her eyes wasn't him surely. She wasn't able to recognize him any longer.

This wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would never do such a thing.

"How could you do it?" her voice was almost above a whisper, disbelieve clearly floating in her eyes.

"Hn." Was the cold and simple answer.

"Tell me" She insisted biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know." He responded sincerely

"When did you start doing this?"

"Recently."

"And why have you kept it a secret from me?"

"I think that you can answer this one yourself. "

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I but Naruto persuaded me until I gave in and tried it once. I was amazed when I realized that it was actually… pleasurable."

"This is amazing!" Ino said watching fascinated the cake that had as an ornament a picture of them four together made entirely out of colored cream. It was as if you were looking at the real thing.

"Funny…this is exactly what Naruto told me yesterday." Sasuke smirked remembering the events of the previous day." He coughed "…after I showed him the sketch."

"Talking about Naruto… where is he?"

"He went to the…Aaaah…bath-bathroom just a minute ago!"

'_Payback is a bitch, fucker!'_ Naruto smiled from under the kitchen table he was hidden taking all of Sasuke in his mouth.

"Are you ok, hun?"

"Ye-yes!"

He started rolling his tongue all over Sasuke's member, all being new to him, but very eager to learn how to pleasure his… "Partner in crime", and judging by his reactions and his already hard member he was quite enjoying this situation.

Naruto sucking him off from under the table, Sasuke sitting on the chair trying to save the appearances by talking as normal as he could to his girlfriend, and Ino oblivious to what was happening right in front of her eyes.

He almost felt like laughing.

"Are you sure? You are sweating. Are you sick?"

"N-no…I am fine! Go get my phone, I need to make a call."

"To who? Don't you think it's kinda late for that?"

Naruto hasten his pace, clenching his lips as hard as he could around Sasuke.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WOMAN!! Stop questioning me and bring me that damn phone."

The friction was so deliciously unimaginable for the raven and he didn't know how much he can take it.

"Ok, already, no need to scream like that!" she turned on her heels about to leave when her attention was snapped back by an odd shriek emitted by her boyfriend.

He was panting heavily, his vision was blurry and he… just climaxed in front of his girlfriend. Well…at her back to be more accurate. Naruto was going to pay dearly for this.

"I bumped my foot on the table's leg." He explained

Ino just rolled her eyes and went to get Sasuke's phone.

The tablecloth started to move and a mop of blond hair emerged from under it with a huge grin planted on his face.

"I gotta hand it to you, dick-face, you took care of the situation just fine. It wouldn't have passed throw my mind if I was in your place and climaxed in front of Sakura to say that I hurt myself. Plus, the detail with the cake was a total success. Man, you should've just heard you two talking. It was as if we were really caught. I was on the verge of tears, dude, tears I tell you. I know it wasn't the perfect moment to tell her that you want to go into this business, but hey what does it matter?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth…_hard._

_I will not kill Naruto._

"And how come you were so hard?? Man, I thought for a second that your penis might crack if I suck on it too hard!" Naruto just couldn't stop laughing

_I will not kill Naruto_

"Did you enjoy so much that I sucked you off in front of your girlfriend?? Or was it because I have mad skills??"

_I will not kill Naruto_

"And what was that funny shriek when you orgasm? Are you for real?" Naruto clutch his stomach and his cheeks hurt from all the laughing.

_I will not kill-_

_Screw this!!_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The rest of the evening passed without other events, with Sasuke eating quietly his dinner not even once glancing at the other occupants of the table, Naruto pouting and touching from time to time his swollen eye, and two pair of eyes studying both boys curiously, none of them daring to ask what had happened..

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The impudence! Humph!

How dare he?? After such a magnificent blow-job _how_ dare he repay my effort with a punch!

Let me tell you this, Uchiha! That was the first and last time I drop on my knees for you. You can suck yourself for now on.

Oh…but wait! He has…Ino.

Keh…why do I care? Why do I care if she put her mouth where I did? It's none of my business anyway. Those two can do whatever they want, I don't give a fuck.

I don't care. I don't care. I don't care.

Shit…Why _do_ I care? He sighed.

I do _not_! His mind countered.

"- ruto?"

"Oi, Naruto! Snap out of it!"

"Ha? Oh, oh… sorry Sakura-chan, I was wrapped in my thoughts!" he said scratching apologetically the back of his head smiling brightly even though he didn't feel like smiling at all in this moment but he didn't want to make Sakura worry about him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yes, totally! Don't worry Sakura-chan!"

"Ok, if you say so! Did you hear anything that I said 'til now?"

Naruto smiled once again "Sorry!"

She just rolled her eyes.

"I said… Oh look!" Sakura said pointing towards the entry of the café "Sasuke and Ino just walked in!"

"The joy!" Naruto said, frowning and turning his head in the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that Naruto! Sasuke is your best friend after all. Whatever the problem it is I'm sure you two will manage to solve it."

Naruto almost smiled. It was true. Sasuke _was_, _is_ and _will_ be his best friend forever. As stupid and childish as it might sound. And he knew the raven had the same opinion.

Sakura waved at the couple motioning the two to join them at their table. Reaching them, Ino rushed to seat herself beside Sakura needing to brief her with the fresh gossip he heard. The girls started chatting animatedly completely ignoring the boys.

Sasuke was still in front of the table eyeing the empty seat next to Naruto as if it would bite his ass if he would set on it. He then glanced at Naruto noting that he didn't make eye contact with him, probably still being pissed about the punch. He smirked, sitting down, his right side touching the blond idiot.

Naruto mentally cursed and decided he hated this place after all, even if for years now it had been his favorite.

Why the hell this café didn't have separate chairs, instead a rather small bench for two peoples?

Why did Ino have to seat beside Sakura? He would've moved there with pleasure. Stupid girls and their stupid gossip.

And why did he like Sasuke's closeness? Why did he enjoy the heat emitted from the other man? Why was he happy that he was here and that his arm was touching his own?

He was supposed to be mad with him, but he knew deep inside that if in this moment he would've been a puppy, he would've waged his tail in pure content. He was stupid and he knew it, but he guessed that in some other language maybe that was the meaning of his name. He laughed slowly.

He glanced at his raven friend, noting the curious look he was receiving, rising his eyebrow slightly.

Sasuke was cute when he did this. But he would never say this out loud because he valued his life too much.

He might be an idiot, but he couldn't stay mad at the other teen for long time. And it was his fault that Sasuke had hit him in the first place.

Not because he sucked him in front of Ino.

He was the one that said no "not this, not now, not here" or "stop it", so he knew that he didn't mind his little game from under the table.

He was mad because he made fun of him afterwards and Naruto agreed that he went a bit too far. He would've also been pissed if Sasuke had done the same thing.

They kept starring at each other, unsaid words, emotions and fears transmitted from one to the other. They didn't need to speak their mind so the other can comprehend him. Their eyes were the mirror of their soul.

Sasuke finally broke the eye contact, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. One might not label it as a smile but Naruto knew better than this. He was a Sasuke-decipherer with a diploma, as Ino once put it.

The raven caught Naruto's hand, in his own giving it a small squeeze before letting it go.

'_Forget it! No harm done.'_

Naruto smiled back in return.

'_Thank you'_

~_~_~_~_~_~

The four made their way home, enjoying the fresh air of spring. Naruto chanted and bounced happily, like a five-year old, giggling and laughing. Even the simplest things made him smile.

Sasuke, on the other hand, kept his hands in his pockets, eyes skipping to Naruto from time to time, his features softening as he did so. It was as if his energy and excitement were contagious.

He had known Naruto since long, and he was the only person with who he felt totally at ease. Totally as himself.

Opposite of what one might think he had friends, he enjoyed going out with them, like he did now, he even has a girlfriend that truth to be told he does like her, otherwise he wouldn't be in this relationship to begin with, but with Naruto… was another story.

In his eyes, the blond idiot represented a vital organ for him, without he can't manage to survive. Nobody mattered as long as Naruto was next to him, walking by his side.

Without the other they were nothing, but _together_ they were strong, they were unbreakable, unshakeable… together they were a _whole_.

This is the reason that when they made…sex?..love? Sasuke wasn't sure; it felt as if it was the most natural thing to do. It felt just…_right._

Considering the fact that Naruto didn't freak out after this, or acted awkward in any way, he must've felt the same way.

"Naruto, stop this already, dammit!" Sakura said punching Naruto hard on the back of his head. "Stop acting like a brat already! All the peoples on the street are watching us!"

"Don't!" Sasuke interrupted

All eyes were switched on the young, pale male

"Don't try to suppress him…."

"Naruto's nature, complexion…let him express it freely!"

~_~_~_~_~

He was happy, enjoying the walk with his friends and with… Sasuke.

He was the most important person in the world for him and he really loved him very much, not only in an erotic lustful manner. Sasuke was to him like the pillar that sustains the house from falling into pieces... He was Naruto's half that without he would be incomplete.

No matter what, all of his life he will spend it by Sasuke's side, the image coming with this statement in his head is that of two old men, standing on two rocking chairs, on a porch, chatting happily.

Yea'! He wanted that. He wanted to get old with Sasuke

… So I can make fun of him that he no longer has his gorgeous face, becoming instead a hoary man. But in my eyes… he will still look beautiful, because he isn't beautiful just on the outside; his inside is much more breathtaking, if you know where to look.

~_~_~_~_~

"Naruto, are you hungry?"

"You bet! What do you got?"

"Healthy food!"

"Smart-ass bastard!" Naruto laughed.

"Do you wanna crash here tonight?"

"Isn't Ino coming at your place?"

"Not today. She called me earlier and told me that she will remain for the night at Sakura's, saying that it been a while since they had a girls' night or some shitt like that!"

"Oh! And that means we are going to have a boys' night?" Naruto smiled, rising from the couch capturing Sasuke's lips in a chaste kiss.

"If you insist!" Sasuke smirked.

"Bastard!" Naruto said punching him lightly in the shoulder

"As if you don't want this hot body moaning on top of you and screaming your name when I come!"

"No!"

Sasuke was puzzled.

"I mean yes, but that not all there is to it."

Ok… now Sasuke was even more puzzled.

"You… are not just a fuck toy, you know that don't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You…. I … this…!"

"I know!" Sasuke interrupted him.

"No…no you don't!"

Sasuke waited patiently for the blond to continue taking his hand in his own.

"You…."

"You're the friend I know I can act like a complete idiot with and _no matter what_ you will stand there laughing with me. You're the friend that I can get completely mad at and then having you stand there with a funny face completely ignoring the fact that I'm mad at you, and just burst out laughing.

You're the friend that I can trust with _everything_. There isn't a thing in the world I would doubt telling you about because I _trust_ you with my _whole_ heart. You're the friend that has been through _rough_ times with me and we still come out standing _strong._

You're a person I consider _my best friend_ ………… and I kinda fucking love you"

Sasuke just smiled softly in return

"I told you I know, didn't I?"

After a short pause, the raven added "I also love you!"

They hugged, huge waves of emotions swirling through their bodies.

It wasn't a romantic declaration from neither of them, it was mainly just a reconfirming of the real depth of their relationship with each other, a depth that not anyone can see, and a depth that not many have the chance to meet, let alone experience it, like they did now.

~_~_~_~_~

Reviews are, of course, appreciated ^^

Reviews=you guys liked it= me happy=me writing some more.

Don't take this as blackmail, as in "Review or I'll not update!", but I don't wanna continue a story if nobody is interested in it. You guys out there that read this and are also authors of your own stories you might get the idea.


	3. Leaving so soon?

Hello guys XD I think I'm doing pretty good when it comes to updating aren't I? XD

I hope you enjoy this chapter, because from this point on the plot starts to kick in and the real story starts to come to live :3

Enjoy! XD

**~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Chapter 3: **Leaving so soon??

~_~_~_~_~_~

Some might not think so but this is actually my favorite place in the whole world. Surrounded by tons of different books is my synonym to paradise on earth. Reading is my life, hence my major in Literature, and it's one of the few moments when I let my energetic self slip. Plus, may I add that I look damn hot with my reading glasses on?

I momentarily shift my attention from the book in front of me to look outside, throw the massive windows of the library, to the beautiful Sakura tree that was in full bloom.

Two little birds where happily singing their love song and I couldn't resist the urge to smile. This was the season of love, as girls neatly put it, and it appeared to be true as everywhere you looked love just seem to flow in the air. It was nice and it gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"All you need is love"? What stupid crap are you reading this time, Uzumaki?"

Oh yes, here he is ladies and gentlemen. One of the few that refuses to celebrate the thing called "love", and is sickened beyond belief of this part of the year. If he could, I bet he would isolate himself from the world in this period.

"Yo, Neji! What's up? Take a seat."

He complied seating himself in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest

"Bitchy as ever I see."

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto."

I snickered. Damn, this guy is so much fun. Honest now guys, he is. Once you get to know him, and look beyond that stick of his that it appears to be stuck very up in his bottom, he can be a real nice guy and…friend.

"So…what's with this shitty book anyway? Crappy romance…what's up with that?"

He is called the genius of my class but there are times like this when he can be really stupid.

"We have an essay about love, did you forget about it?"

"I didn't. I choose to ignore it."

"In this case, it's very probably that our teacher will also choose to ignore you when announcing the ones that passed the year."

"Think again. I have an essay about fate."

I honestly should've seen that one coming.

"What? How come did you succeeded in convincing Iruka-sensei to give you a subject you want?"

"I threatened him."

"Oh! … But it's not fair you know. I didn't really want my final term project to be about love. I would've gladly made an essay about ramen."

So what if I pouted? I'm frustrated here!

"Ramen isn't actually a school subject."

"Keh… when I become president it will be. Mark my words!"

"Right! If you want a career in that domain why are you majoring in Literature?"

"Because."

"Wow… you amaze me with your smart answers. Where do they come from?"

"Shut up!" So what if sticking my tongue out was the second stupid thing to do. Naruto is Naruto… I can't help it. "I have a back-up plan!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! I'm not that stupid you know? I'll just ask Kiba for a favor! He owes me big time so he will do it."

"Kiba? The second loud mouth in this university that carries his dog all around the campus?"

"Yup! He has a major in politics."

"Only idiots would vote for Kiba…if that time ever came! He is capable of nominating his dog for the position of the prim-minister!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Never mind!"

Why did Neji just roll his eyes, I wonder? Do you guys find something wrong with that?

"And how is Sasuke doing?"

"Aren't you a funny fellow?"

"Why is that?"

Why is your eyebrow rising? You really are.

"Because one will usually ask about the interlocutor's lover, not about his friends."

"You know I despise Sakura and the only reason I'm putting up with her is because of you, so it's only normal I won't be asking how she is doing because quite frankly I don't give a shit, while Sasuke is more of an appealing subject than she is."

"Does that mean you find Sasuke appealing?"

HA! Let the teasing begin.

"Not as much as you do, Naruto-chan."

"Well, I'm not the one moaning Sasuke's name when I sleep during classes!"

"While I'm not the one giving him a hand-job in the bathroom, while he whines that Ino isn't fucking him as good as he wanted."

"Do you feel so frustrated that the only thing you do is come and clean after me…with your tongue?"

"Well… Sasuke does taste good, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't know! You are the one getting the leftovers!"

So you guys can understand what is this conversation about… he actually doesn't know that I fucked with Sasuke several times already, nor does he moan Sasuke's name in classes. We usually do these kinds of jokes, especially when the whole group is present. Except the girls, of course. I don't think that they would find our teasing as amusing as we do.

"By the way you didn't answer my question."

"Oh… well honestly I haven't seen Sasuke for about three weeks or so."

"Aw… and you must feel really lonely, aren't you?"

"Jokes aside… yes I am! But it can't be helped I guess. This is the busiest and hardest part of the semester so it's difficult for the both of us to get together nowadays even if we are at the same university…"

"You have different majors, thus you don't have the chance to meet."

"Exactly."

"Come on, don't be so sad Naruto! I will fuck you instead of Sasuke so you won't miss him so much."

"Ah, you are full of generosity, kind sir!"

"Only for you."

I have to admit that I love the way he smirks. That might be Sasuke's fault.

"And how is Gaara doing?"

He palled. Yes! Touché, bastard!

"Can I take this as a "He didn't stop stalking me!"?

He didn't reply so I assumed I was right.

"Come on, don't be such an ass. Give the poor guy a chance here."

"Mind your business, Uzumaki!"

Oh, my, what a rude tone!

"I only want you to be happy, Neji-san!" I mocked bating my eyelashes.

"I would be happy if he would just leave me alone!"

"Oh, so shy!"

"I'm _not _shy. I don't want to deal with the likes of him. That's all."

"Sure and my name is Naruta."

"Well, you do resemble a girl very well. When you are with Sakura I have to ponder a little on which one of you is the girl."

"You are not funny."

"I'm not trying!"

"I hope that Gaara rapes you!"

"…"

"Kidnaps you and takes you to a very, very dark corner of this campus and then rape you over and over again, until you don't even know your own name! Hmph!"

"…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No! It just doesn't make sense!"

"Ha?"

"Because I am obvious a seme."

"When? In your dreams?"

"Do you have a sick desire to be killed today?"

Man…the evil glint in his eyes… he is dead serious… I have to …

*Bingo*

"Oi, Gaara-kun!" I yell lifting myself from my chair and waving my hand in the direction of the red-head. "My friend Neji here would want to have a word with you, if possible!"

And then…I ran. I just dig my own grave I know, but it was worth it. Neji's face was priceless!

~_~_~_~_~_~

I have to admit that I'm in love.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am madly in love with… this damn college.

This is the most beautiful place in this whole wide world and sometimes I can't sleep due to the excitement, thinking that tomorrow I have to return here.

I even wrote a request letter towards the dean of my faculty to let me sleep here, on my precious bench, but the damn idiot refused me bluntly, saying that this isn't a shelter for homeless peoples. Then…I opted for the basement and I begged him to let me stay there, but he refused me once again, because "_Uzumaki, we have enough rats as it is."_

Sakura doesn't understand my love for this place and every time I mention it she shrugs it off, calling me an idiot. True, it might be weird, but it is kind of justifiable because I am a freshman so all of this is very new to me. The huge buildings, the huge school yards, the amazing library, the café, the cafeteria and let's not forget the amazing peoples that study in this institution. All of these things pump me up and I expected, at least, the person I'm in love with, to understand me and my feelings, instead of taking it lightly, making fun of me and my likes and dislikes.

Per example, I totally hate anything related to anatomy/biology, you name it, and I thank God that I don't have any courses from this area, while she has a major in human anatomy or something like that and because I didn't like it she was mad with me for about two weeks.

I have to like anything that concerns her, or so she had put it, if not we should break up with each other, cuz we aren't meant to be. For the sake of not loosing her I apologized (for what?) even tough I didn't agree with her reasoning at all. We have a thing called _free will, _you know?! But, I wasn't about to throw at the garbage my relationship with Sakura over such trivial matter.

But from that day on, I started to question myself…about Sakura, about myself and our future together.

Some of my questions found their answer in…Sasuke.

Sasuke is… how can I explain this?! In this life, only once you have the change to meet such a person that occupies and plays the most important roles in your life. A parent, a brother, a friend, an adversary, a confident, a drink buddy, a … best friend; the kind of best friend that you know he will lend his shoulder for you to cry on when you are feeling down, even though he is bitching about it, that you will wet his new shirt, you know he doesn't really mind; that arrives in the middle of the night with two bottles of whisky chanting _'Forget that bitch and let's get drunk',_ and that doesn't get upset when you call him at three in the morning pleading him to tell you a bedtime story because you can't sleep, or to come at once at your house, even though you know he is busy, because you are panic stricken cuz your cat is about to calve and you don't know what to do any longer(Sadly, after the last one was delivered, the mother of the kittens passed away.), and the examples could go on.

I always find myself smiling when I remember my and Sasuke's past experiences. Oh, and by the way, Sasuke kept one kitten!! He said it was because he went throw the trouble of playing the midwife, but I saw the small smile on his face each and every time one of the small kittens were delivered safely.

He has a very kind heart, opposite of his icy exterior and he's very found of animals, even though he will deny if asked, so I just played along, pretended I was angry because I was going to give one of my kittens to a bastard, but on the inside I was very happy about it. Jokingly he said that out of kindness (what kindness?) he will let me name the kitten, because after all it is the mother's duty to pick a name for the newborn.

In that moment something flickered inside of me.

My whole chest started to warm up, while the idea of having…sharing something with Sasuke, a living thing that belonged to both of us intrigued and delighted me, even though I didn't quite understand why. Sure we shared our lunch, our beer, once even the same girl, but never…

This would've made us parents…

By being parents… you first must be a couple…

Seeing Sasuke's shocked face, I guessed he had realized what exactly implied what he just said. Relaxing once again, a warm smile gracing his features, I knew that the flicker I felt, he also felt it and he accepted it, just as I did. Maybe… that was what we really wanted and that's why neither of us freaked out.

This was the day, this was the moment, in front of my kitties when myself and Sasuke became truly aware of each other and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Ino and Sakura didn't appear in our lives pretty soon after this!

Man do I miss this bastard! I don't have anyone around to ruin my day now that he is not around.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Scratch that!

"Hello, Hinata-chan!" I turn around and smile politely even though I feel like running eating the ground. Her blush deepened as if I had just asked her to sleep with me and I had to stop the urge to roll my eyes.

"Is there something I can do for you, Hinata-chan?"

"I… I-I-I-I…"

She started fidgeting, eyeing the ground as if something interesting was posted there. I also took a peek wanting to confirm if there really was something on the floor. Nop…nothing there! Woman…I am here! Look at the person when you are talking to him.

"You what?"

"WhatAreYouDoingThisSaturday?"

Woooo….she said all this in a blink of an eye. She amazes me as usual.

"Probably fucking with Sakura! Why do you ask?"

Now you guys think I'm being a mean, rude son of a bitch, don't you?

"Oh… And after that?"

"Sleeping besides Sakura!"

"Wh-what about Sunday?"

"Well, let me consult my agenda, sweet-cheek!"

I pull a notebook out of my backpack and I start flipping throw it.

"Ah, yes! Here it is!" I say, stopping at a random page "Sunday: Fuck with Sakura!"

"No need to shove that in my face over and over again, you know!"

"As it's no need for you, to shove your boobs in my face over and over again, each time you talk to me!"

"Mine's are bigger than your girlfriends!"

"…"

So you see now? This girl is really from the Hyuuga family! She doesn't take "no" for an answer.

"Then Hinata-chan, if you don't have any other business with me, I'm going to my classes now! Bye, bye!"

"Mark my words, Uzumaki! One day you fall in love with me and then I would be the one ignoring you!"

"I'll keep that in mind!"

Yes… I have great and lovable colleagues in this campus, also … weird ones!

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Jesus, I wonder if he is insane! How can he give us so much to do in such sort amount of time?!"

"Whenever I see you, you are bitching! Is this one of your new hobbies?"

"Sa…suke!"

"Wo… what's with that tone?"

I blushed slightly. I sure am acting weirder and weirder nowadays.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I _am_ a student here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but it's rare for an Art student to come at the Literature faculty! Have you missed me so much?"

"Hn. You wish! I just dropped by as a favor for my teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He made me deliver these documents to Iruka-san."

"Is that so?"

"Why are you pouting, stupid?" Oh, yes, the famous Uchiha smirk! God, I'm melting on the inside.

"Am not!"

But yes, I _was _pouting, maybe because a little part of me wished that Sasuke came here because he missed me or something. This day sure is hot. I'm sweating all over and I have to wonder why. I was feeling just fine a moment ago.

I shrug. Guess I'm just a lot more sensitive to high temperature than I thought.

"It's been a long time!" Sasuke said watching the sky, a puff of wind ruffling his hair. I found myself rather captivated by the display that played right in front of my eyes, as if being stuck in a trance. Indeed, it was a pretty long time and he looked even hotter than I remembered.

My heart started beating faster and faster as I continue to examine all of Sasuke, like it was the first time meeting him and I felt my throat starting to become dry. My hands began to ache. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to feel him once again, touch his hair, his lips, and his hands. I want to hear his voice, please talk. Talk more. Don't stop. It doesn't matter what you say; insult me or whatever you want, just please talk. I want to hear your voice, no; I _need _to hear your voice.

I was longing for Sasuke. Sasuke's manly scent, Sasuke's body, Sasuke's voice, Sasuke's stupid insults, idiotic way of thinking and acting… Sasuke's everything. I want it all. This is the moment I realized just how much did I really missed him in these weeks.

I gasp in surprise at my own thoughts and that caught his attention.

"Are you ok, dobe?"

"Um, yes I'm fine! I… you know I can't stand the heat! "

"Then let's go drink something! Are you free now?"

"Yeah! I just finished my last seminar!"

"Good! Wait two minutes until I take these documents to Iruka. Meet me at the front gate, dobe!"

"Ok!" He spun around but stopped as he heard me calling out for him. I pause slightly" I missed my nickname, teme!" I smiled gently.

"Yeah, me too!"

~_~_~_~_~_~

We went to our usual café and we took a seat at our usual table, witch oddly enough was never occupied. We caught up fast on what happened in the last three weeks with each other and soon enough we were in a comfortable silence that allowed me once again to admire at peace the figure of my best friend.

I realized that even though I wasn't anymore under the sun, I still felt the same and for the first time a new thought flashed throw my head. Maybe, it wasn't only the sun's fault that I was feeling so hot.

Sasuke accidentally brushed his leg against mine as he lifted himself from the table going to take a menu from another table. I shivered. The mere contact between us gave me goose bumps and made my lower part slightly twitch. This wasn't good.

He came back with a menu in his hands, unaware of my inner turmoil. He began studying it thoroughly, as if he didn't already knew it as well as the back of his hand, muttering incoherent words from time to time, or grunting and snorting.

As I watch his black eyes studying latently the menu, I couldn't help but gulp. I knew he didn't really mean it, but in this moment he looked very seductive, with his eyebrows rising now and then, his lips moving as he read each product to himself, his slowly rising and falling of chest as he breathed, his pale hands clutching so hard the menu as if he was about to make his way out any minute now (God did I wish to be in place of that menu) and brushing from time to time the hair from his face.

I was at my limit! Sasuke emits sexiness throw every pore of his body and you must be an alien if you are unaffected by it. He has sex-appeal and he knows it and there is a limit to the amount of sexiness one can take in just one day.

I suddenly stand, my sudden action catching Sasuke's attention and I grab him by his wrist pulling him out of his seat and started dragging him in the desired location.

"Naruto? What are you doing all of a sudden? Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He stopped struggling and he let himself being led by me.

"What are you planning, stupid?"

I ignore his question. He will find out soon enough. I opened the door to the bathroom and almost shoved Sasuke inside.

"Ok, Naruto! What's the big deal?"

Instead of answering him I choose to show him what the big deal was. And what a big deal that was!

I started to undo my belt, and then pulled my black pants down. I remained in my boxers and in my white T-shirt, eyeing Sasuke with eager eyes.

"Dobe… were you this hard from the beginning?" He asked amazed.

"Yes." I answer without any hesitation. Passing the initial shock, he started looking at me as hungrily as I probably did; the only thing that could be spotted in his eyes was pure lust.

"Touch yourself!" He demanded, the famous smirk appearing once again in its full glory.

Who am I to deny him now? I slowly start to massage myself throw my boxers a pleasurable feeling overwhelming my body as I did so. My vision started to blur and my knees started to weaken as I rubbed faster and faster, needing to support myself on the sink in order to not fall on the floor.

I didn't keep in my whimpers, gasps and moans, because I knew he enjoyed hearing my sex filled voice and soon enough my voice was accompanied by another. I opened my eyes (when did I closed them?) staring at Sasuke as he was copying my moves.

This was the first time seeing him masturbate and I felt my body being hit by lightning. A more sexy and tempting image than Sasuke was Sasuke jerking himself off. I approach him and took a hold of his hard member putting it together with my own and I started pumping them.

He embraced me very hard, putting his head on my shoulder.

He bites my neck, trusting harder in my hand and against my member, until the sensation became unbearable and we both reached our climax. We didn't have much time to snap out of our clouded state, as someone was banging very hard on the bathroom door, yelling why the hell the main door was locked.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

This day was very tiresome… by all means. All I want to do now is get as faster as I can at Sakura's and throw myself under the covers.

It seemed that a mighty force from high above disapproved of my plan, because as soon as I entered the house my ears were greeted with cursing and crying. I panicked so I rushed in the living room.

Sakura was comforting Ino, that seemed on the verge of fainting any moment now. What happened here?

"Are you guys alright? Did something happen?" I asked as I rushed by Sakura's side putting my hand on her shoulder. Neither of them said anything, continuing with their crying.

Just what did happen here?

Wait.

Something just clicked.

"Where is Sasuke?"

Ino started crying harder if possible clutching so hard onto Sakura that she gasped in surprise.

"Did something happen to him? Please, someone answer me!"

I was beginning to loose my temper, as I suddenly started to feel afraid of what has yet to come.

"Sasuke is…" Sakura began slowly"… he was…involved in an accident on his way to Ino's house…and he…"

"And he what? Is he in hospital? Is he hurt? If he is, don't worry he will make it! He is a way to much of a bastard to just-"

"He is dead."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yes, I am evil :-3 But please don't kill me ^___^ It's the plot bunnies fault! Initially I had other plot in mind(that will be added later on) but instead in the last minute I decided to use this. The plot bunnies are raping me over and over again T_T they won't leave me alone T_T

Please review. That will make them happy and make them stop XD


	4. Did you miss me?

A/N: You guys are really proud of me, no? XD Because I surely am! This is the fastest update ever in my live all thanks to your amazing reviews that made me work on and complete the forth chapter so fast XD and because I was also curious how this thing was going to continue *laughs*.

Initially, I planned to work on _'Summer love' _because it's the only one that is kinda left behind, but this story didn't let me follow my plan XD

Special thanks to the ones that supported me and this story from the beginning (_KoTenshi, HUUGIRL, darkness0is0beatiful, hollowsmile, Imou and fishbird) _It meant very much to me and I hope you will continue to do so ^_^_. _Sorry if I missed anyone –sweatdrop-

Now…enjoy this twisted author's chapter ^^

~_~_~_~_~_~

**Chapter 4: **Did you miss me?

~_~_~_~_~_~

One thing was for sure.

Uzumaki Naruto was going to pay dearly for the stunt he just pulled in the library. Nobody messes with Neji and lives to tell the story… not even Naruto.

He will hit the idiot where it hurt him the most and it helped that Naruto was a close friend.

It was easier to take revenge on one of your friends because you already know their soft spots and Neji knew that Naruto's weakness was Sasuke, even if he himself maybe wasn't fully aware of it.

He smirked in content. Oh yes, he had just to plan to make the score even! Maybe even transform it in a 5-1 for him.

It was perfect!

'_Wait and see, Naruto my boy, why isn't anyone messing with a Hyuuga! You will shed tears… of blood when I'll be over with you!'_

~_~_~_~_~_~

Something bad was bound to happen in this sinisterly cold night. I had an unpleasant feeling in my gut that I wasn't capable of shaking off. There was something intoxicating in the atmosphere that emanated disturbing vibes all over.

No clouds embraced the now naked sky; instead it appeared to be covered by a crimson red blanket. The weird shades playing on the sky were coming from the moon, which seemed to be drowned in the sickening color of blood.

"Innocent blood was spilled tonight!"

I almost jump up in surprise at the intruding voice.

"Jesus, Temari! Do you want me to die of a heart attack? Don't ever sneak up on me like that!"

"A kind person's blood."

She completely ignored me her eyes focused on the gruesome, but dazzling sky, her once firm voice was now almost above a whisper.

"He didn't deserve dieing this way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know, Shikamaru? There is a legend concerning the crimson red skies…"

She choked, tears forming in her eyes and I rushed by her side stroking gently her back.

"When it has this color a great person had his life taken and the skies are manifesting their grief."

"It's just a legend, Temari! Don't be so affected for nothing! It's not like you at all."

"NO! I heard this story from my big brother, Kankurou. He told me about it when I first saw this… strange shade. That was the same night when our father was killed."

"Still… it may be just a weird coincidence!"

"I hope you are right… for all our sakes."

"Are you worried about Gaara?"

"It is said that only those who knew the person that died can see this sky while for the others it looks normal, as always. So it can be anyone!"

"…"

"One thing is for sure! We both know this person…"

~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh, oh… I get it now! This is a prank, no? Hehe… I was almost fooled! Good one, Sakura. You almost caught me there!"

"I'm not joking!" she snarled in response "Could you stop goofing around in a time like this?"

My knees gave up on me. This wasn't happening, this wasn't true… it was all just a cruel nightmare. Sasuke didn't leave me. Sasuke _can't _leave me.

"Naruto…"

I could hear Sakura's voice somewhere in the background but I couldn't react as if caught in a black void. I can not move my body, nor can I speak. I want to answer her, tell her that I am fine and that it's no big deal, but my voice refuses to come out… and plus, it would be a lie.

"Naruto…" She tries again, taking me by my shoulders, shaking me lightly. "Naruto, snap out of it!"

My cheeks started to warm up and I guessed she just slapped me.

I didn't care. I didn't want to care.

Fuck, just let me…. leaving me alone right now would be a wise decision! Stop clinging onto me! Stop calling my name over and over again! Just stop it!!!

Did I say that out loud?

She backed away from me, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

I didn't have the time to care about hurting her feelings because I was more concerned with the overflowing of my own.

What had just happen? When did it happen? _How _did it happen?

I wanted to ask them all of this and many more but I couldn't find the strength within me to voice these questions… and I wasn't even sure that I could handle the answers.

I was afraid. For the first time, I was afraid of knowledge.

I was in denial, I knew that, but Sasuke isn't dead… he just can't be. And once I would've asked what had exactly happened I couldn't hold any longer to my fantasy.

It wasn't logic; it didn't make sense… a couple of hours ago I was with him. Talking and laughing with each other. Was that the last time was I allowed to do so?

Life is… indeed such a fragile thing.

NO! I reject the motion of Sasuke's death. The bastard is probably at home in this instant.

What time is it?

I glance at the pink framed clock posted on the living room table.

_22:50 p.m._

At this hour he is surely in his living room, with our beautiful cat, Kurohi (a/n: Black fire) on his lap and his big brother besides him, watching his stupid smartass T.V show. It ends at 22:55 p.m. and then at eleven p.m. sharp he will call me, reminding me that I should shut down already my God damned PC cuz tomorrow I have to wake up early in the morning if I want to arrive on time on my classes.

He never failed once when it came to calling me! It was already a… ritual of ours that the last thing we hear before sleeping it's each others voice.

His voice before my bedtime was like a glass of warm milk in a sleepless night. It always lulled me to sleep.

I abruptly stood up, pulling my cell phone from my pocket starring at its screen.

_22:53 p.m._

Another seven minutes and Sasuke will call.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

I watch Sakura approaching me once again, concern visible in her green eyes.

Standing in front of me, her arms leaved the line of her body in a futile attempt to embrace me. I shoved her off of me… maybe a little harder than I intended.

She landed on the sofa, a clearly pained expression written on her face.

I didn't want, nor needed any type of comfort.

All I need is Sasuke's nightly call.

I saw Ino from the corner of my eye, shooting uneasy glances towards us, but she said nothing probably too wrapped up in her own suffering.

In the now silent room a steady beat started to reverberate and it was the most beautiful thing I heard in my entire life. For the first time I found the annoying ring tone that Sakura picked for my phone… refreshing!

I knew it! I just knew it! Sasuke was fine!

I flipped it open desperately, almost dropping it in the process.

"SASUKE!!! I knew you would call motherfucker!"

~_~_~_~_~

'_Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip,"_

"Shit…the line is busy! With whom are you talking at this hour, idiot?! "

~_~_~_~_~

I saw Ino jerking up in surprise, her face suddenly light up with hope. She rushed besides me, tears of joy flooding her extremely pale face, while Sakura remained emotionless on the couch.

"What are you shouting for, dammit?"

"K…iba?"

"No, darling! The tooth fairy! Who else? Why do you sound so surprised anyway? Didn't we agree that tonight we will –"

"FUCK YOU!!!"

I clench my teeth and my fist simultaneously wishing that I would crush my stupid phone in the process.

I lifted the hand containing the phone in a desperate desire to take my fury out on it, throwing and smashing it against the wall. It didn't make me feel any better at all now that my phone was turned into pieces.

~_~_~_~_~

'_Hello… this is Uzumaki Naruto! I can't answer the phone right now because either I am fucking Sakura or trying to shove my dick in Sasuke's stiff ass! Please, leave a message after the Bip'_

"Hn… you'd wish!

~_~_~_~_~

Oh God! Where was this intense pleasure coming from? Focus, Uzumaki, focus!

Someone was licking desperately my collarbone in the same time playing with one of my nipples, twisting and caressing it with his fingers. The sensation was maddening.

Stimulating two of my most sensible spots in the same time was sending me in a breathing frenzy. With both hands he started gently to trace the lines of my body. A wet and hot tongue descended on my abdomen making me arch my back in pleasure.

Whoever was this knew his thing very well!

I couldn't help but moan as he found his way towards my neck, biting and licking it gently. I also wanted to touch him, to give back some of the pleasure he was granting me, but as I tried to reach him with my hands all that I found was… nothingness.

I open my eyes.

I was welcomed with pitch black darkness and I try to adjust my eyes as good as I could to the situation in order to see…anything.

Why was I in bed? When did I go to sleep?

I don't remember!

I saw a silhouette standing on the edge of my bed, but I couldn't see his face very well.

"Who are you?"

"Did the sleep kill one more neuron of yours… dobe?"

I gasp in surprise. So it was all…just a dream after all! Thank God!

"Sasuke… man… did I miss your stupid ass!" I say throwing myself at him embracing him as hard as I could.

"What?"

"Shut up!" I said as I hurriedly took my pants and my shirt off.

"Eager much?"

I also took Sasuke's shirt off and he obediently let me. I tied both of our shirts together then tied Sasuke's hands with them.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

"If you died…you would've leaved me with the regret of not toping you once."

"That's all?"

"What are you smirking for? What are you implying anyway? Of course, that this is the only reason! Now, shut up and let me fuck you!"

"Don't do it, Naruto!"

"Why? This is my wish! Then I could die happy!"

"Exactly! Don't do it! Come back to me!"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? I didn't leave you in the first place…so how can I come back to you? Did the heat affect your brain?"

"I beg you… don't do it! Come back and fuck the real me as much as you want!"

"What-?"

~_~_~_~_~

"We have pulse, Tsunade-sama!"

"Finally!" The doctor sighed wiping off the sweat that accumulated on her forehead, a content smile gracing her soft features.

A loud thud caught Tsunade's attention.

Sasuke collapsed to the floor, a single tear visible on his pale face.

"Thank God, you are alive, dobe!"

~_~_~_~_~

Ah yes…I am a bad, bad, bad author! ^___^

I had in mind 4-5 ways of continuing this story, each more appealing than the other. In the last minute (again _) this one popped in my head and it refused to leave me alone .

For those that didn't quite understand : All the stuffs concerning Sasuke and the girls were only played in Naruto's mind… in his coma state, while the others (with Neji, Shikamaru etc) really did happen!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue pumping my imagination with your wonderful reviews ^__^


End file.
